El Tigre
El Tigre is the main protagonist of the Nickelodeon TV show, El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera. His real name is Manny Rivera. He lives with his overprotective, strict, but wise father, Ruldofo, and Grandfather supervillain Puma Loco in Miracle City. He hangs out with Frida all the time. He is voiced by Alanna Ubach who also voices Imelda in Disney Pixar's 2017 titular movie, Coco. Profile Full Name: Manuel "Manny" Pablo Gutierrez O'Brian Equahia Rivera Aliases: Manny and El Tigre Type of Hero: Neutral Gender: Male Age: 10–13 years old and somewhere in the mid-'30s Skills: Sharp, retractable claws that can cut through anything, shooting out his hand like a grappling hook, super strength, mimicking, and super jumping abilities Family: Rodolfo Rivera/White Pantera- Father, Maria Rivera-mother, Puma Loco-Grandfather, Dora Rivera-Grand Mother (Deceased), Justice Jaguar-Great grandfather (Deceased), Mighty Cheetah-Great great Grandfather (Deceased), Golden Leon-Great great grandfather (Deceased), Dark Leopard-Great great great great grandfather (Deceased), El Tigre I-Great great great great great grandfather (Deceased) Friends: Frida Suárez, Raul, Zoe Aves, Sega, Jorge, Django of the Dead (formerly) Love Interests: Frida Suárez (True Love) and Zoe Aves (Ex-Girlfriend) Enemies: Sartana of the Dead, Sergio/Señor Siniestro(formerly), Zoe Aves/Black Cuervo (formerly), Carmelita Aves/Voltura, Grandmama Aves/Lady Gobbler, Diego/Dr. Chipotle Jr.(formerly), Django of the Dead (former friend), El Oso (formerly), General Chapuza, Che, Titanium Titan, El Mar Verde, Mustache Mafia Goal: To decide if he wants to be a hero or villain Fate: Implied he decided to be a hero after defeating Django of the Dead and saving his family History He was once taken care of by both his mother, Maria, and his father, Rodolfo until the former left since she could not cope with her husband's dangerous lifestyle of being a superhero. Afterward, Manny's grandfather moved in to help Roldolfo raise him. Manny met Frida Suárez in detention and quickly became best friends with her. Manny first used his El Tigre powers to save Frida when she was kidnapped by Sartana of the Dead. While fighting against Sartana, Manny accidentally scratched himself in the face, resulting in the scar over his left eye. Rodolfo warned Manny that he should learn from getting his scar that his powers can hurt anyone. Personality Manny is somewhat careless and doesn't think about the future, his apathetic behavior often gets him into trouble. But if something goes wrong by his fault- often at the misfortune of an innocent- he will fix his mistake and use his El Tigre powers to do so if necessary. While his thoughtfulness of others leans more towards the personality of a hero, his tendency to be reckless and choose the easier and sometimes destructive way out of things is more like a villain. He will, however, always save his family no matter what. Trivia *Nickelodeon let viewers decide Manny’s fate, whether as a hero or a villain. It was revealed in the last episode that good was chosen. Which unlike the bad ending that wasn't reviewed or chosen by views shows that Manny has joined the dark side. ** As most people preferred him to be a hero rather than the villain, this made Manny similar to Cole MacGrath and Delsin Rowe. All of them possess superpowers, they have karma, and have a choice of what they can do. *El Tigre and his friend, Frida are directly based on the creators of the show; Jorge Guiterrez and Sandra Equihua. El Tigre's father being a hero and grandfather being a villain is based on Guiterrez's father being an architect, (which he believed was good) and his grandfather being a Military general (which he believed was evil). *El Tigre made a small cameo (as Manny) in the movie "The Book of Life" by Jorge R. Gutierrez, creator of El Tigre. *His Name El Tigre, Is Spanish for the Tiger *He has a secret crush on Former Villain Black Cuervo *Manny/El Tigre has some similarities to Peter Parker/Spider-Man, both are teenagers with superpowers based on animals, and also both have to deal with family and school problems. **Also, his relationship with Frida is similar to Peter Parker's and Mary Jane Watson's relationship and his relationship with Black Cuervo is similar to Spider Man's and Black Cat's relationship. *Manny's Ancestor El Tigre l went insane due to his inability to choose between being good or evil. It is unknown if it was part of his personality to be paranoid or if Manny might turn out the same. *Manny has a noticeable crush on Zoe Aves as seen in the episode "The Cuervo Project", but has no feelings for Black Cuervo since "Enter the Cuervo". *His first kiss was his best friend Frieda in the final episode. *When he vows to defeat an enemy or avenge his or a friend, he would say "This I Swear!". *Manny is shown to have a strong fondness for jetpacks as shown in "The Cuervo Project". External Links *El Tigre at Villains Wiki. Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Dimwits Category:Teenagers Category:TV Show Heroes Category:On & Off Category:Mischievous Category:Anti Hero Category:Scapegoat Category:Vigilante Category:In Love Category:Superheroes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Heroic Liars Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Mentally Ill Category:Related to Villain Category:Kids Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Villain's Lover Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Wrathful Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Tricksters Category:Stalkers Category:Arrogant Category:Honorable Category:Loyal Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Big Good Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Dreaded Category:Fallen Category:Heroes by proxy Category:Failure-Intolerant